rapfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Greater Montreal Rappers and Rap Groups
Please note these Hip-Hop Singers will also travel to Saint-laurent, Verdun, Taschereau, Jacques-cartier, Longueuil, Lachine, Lafleche, Sainte-catherine, Barrette, Kahnawake, La Prairie, Saint-hubert, Saint-martin, Delson, Laval, Saint Constant, Saint-constant, Boucherville, Chateauguay, Roxboro, Pointe-claire, Saint-mathieu, Sainte-marie-de-laval, Terrebonne, Domaine-des-hauts-bois, Mercier, Saint-isidore-de-la Prairie, Chambly, Saint-basile-le-grand, Saint-eustache, kingDMP : http://www.youtube.com/user/kingdmp1 Kurt (XXCNSP) : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9TEJ4oZ1LxP2wEXOuIMMA Places in Montreal * Montreal-North * Saint-Michel * Saint-Leonard * NDG 2 * 20 Deep (Rap Group) 8 * 83 (rap group) "group" A * AJT Soundcloud Facebook page * Akshun * All-Ever (Rapper) The Midnight Birth Album (Free) Facebook Page * Alquimia Verbal * Apogée Bonehttp://soundcloud.com/zyon-and-bone B-Dub (Rapper) in GoodFellaz * http://www.youtube.com/user/kingdmp1 < King DMP * B Panic (Rapper) * Bad News Brown (Rapper) * Baxter Dexter (Rapper) * Bestyle (Rapper) * Big Pauly (Rapper) * Bilo Da Kid * Billy Nova * Black Bandana (Rap Group) * Blok B (Rap Group) * Blu Philly (Rapper,Songwriter,Producer,Sound Engineer,Sound Editor,Radio Host/Dj,CEO Vandabuilt Media Music Group™) * Boy6lue (Rapper) * Bugzy Bugz (Rapper) * Bullet (Montreal Rapper) * Bullet Ghost (Rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy * Breeze (Montreal Rapper) * bRadY (Montreal Rapper) * Bonus(Montreal Rapper) * Bunzy-Mack (Rapper of the Douglas Fam) C * CDX (Rapper) * CeasRock (Montreal Rapper) * Cee * Chaplin * Chub-E Pelletier (Rapper) * Le Chum (Rapper) * Chino (Montreal Rapper) * Cobna (Rapper) * Le Connaiseur (Rapper) * Cuz Style Baby (67 Rapper) * Chrome (Rapper) * Chris Cash The Gifted (Rapper) D * D4MRockstarz (Rap Group) * Da Pimp Class (Rap Group) * Demon514 (Rapper) * Deprisk * Diamant (Montreal Rapper) * Don-C (Rapper) * Dre Azy (Montreal Rapper) * DMP records ################# http://www.youtube.com/user/kingdmp1 ############ * Deezy Santana (montreal rapper) E * ElonSkee (Rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal Rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) Fatty soprano(rapper) * Farenzano (Rapper) * Faya (67 Rapper) * Feezy (Rapper) * Flawless (Rapper) * Fresh (Montreal Rapper) * Fresh Dough (Rapper) * Frission (Rapper) * Fuccè (Rapper) * Full Ekwip (Rap Group) G * Gawjuss (Rapper) * Genius * Genaral (Montreal Rapper) * Genaral Q (Rapper) * Genzo Denado (Rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * GoodFellaz (Montreal Rap duo) * Goldbizzz (Rap Group) * Gwallaz (Rapper) * Griffy Jay (Rapper) H * Hoodshow (Rapper) * Hopiho (Rapper) I * I.Blast (Rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imposs (Rapper) * IZ (Rapper) * Izzo (Rapper) J * J-Seven (Montreal Rapper) * Jae Ridah (Rapper) * Jase (Montreal Rapper Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) Villeray * Jezuz Cryz (Rapper) * Joe BG (Rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island Rapper) * Jocky (Montreal Rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (Rapper) * Jinn (Rapper) * Jayar (rapper) K * KingDMP * Kurt (XXCNSP) * Kasheem * Kasper * Ketzal (Rapper) * Kesta (Rapper) * KI-Double (Rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal Rapper) * King (Montreal rapper) * King (MTL rapper) * Koriass (Rapper) L * L.A-Gz Recordz * Lebi (Montreal Rapper) * L'Essentiel * LK (45Starz) * Life (Montreal Rapper) * Lwis (Rapper) * Lucius P. Thundercat (Rapper) maky M * Mackenson (Rapper) * Malicious * Magnum .357 (Montreal Rapper) * Manu Militari * Mafia Da Don * Mckay Profit * MFG Records * Militant (Montreal Rapper) * Milli Millz (Rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (Rapper) * Mirazh (Rapper) * Monalisa (Montreal Rapper) * MurderFace * Manchild * MC MacDaddy Kirk N * Narkoi * Narcicyst * Nomadic Massive O * OTT (Montreal Rapper) Poppy Skillus * Pepito (Rapper) * PlayaEyht (Rapper) * Purps (Montreal Rapper) * Precise (45Starz) * Pound aka Smoke One * Poli * P.Flow Matics (Rapper/Producer) Q * Qarnacier (Rapper) R * Raatid One * Rakaye (Rapper) * Red Blockz Cartel (Rap Group) * Red Dice (Rapper) * Regie Marvelous (Rapper) * Rékal (Rapper) * Robbin Hood (Rapper) * Ruby (Montreal Rapper) * Ruffneck (Montreal Rapper) S * Sadik (Rapper) * Sa Majesté Lintrus (Rapper) * Sans Pression * Sauce (Montreal Rapper) * Séice (Rapper) * Smokaveli (Rapper) * Snagga Shee (Rapper) * Snake Eyz (Rapper) * SilverBack (Rapper) * Starky Starks (Rapper) * Stoney Starr (Rapper) * Spades (Rapper) * Speedy (Montreal Rapper) * Solow Dakidd (Rapper) * T-U (Rapper) in GoodFellaz * Taigenz (Rapper) * Terio (Montreal Rapper) * TJB (Rapper) * TROY DUNNIT * Tide (MFG) * Thug One (Rapper) * The Label Of Creation (Record Label/Rap Group) U *Underground Realroad V * VokaB (Rapper) * Vinny Rebel * ''Vinnyy (Rapper) (WBENT)'' W * Wanted (Montreal Rapper) X * Xpress (Rapper) Y * Young Bullet (rapper) * Young DEV (Rapper) * Young Mac (Rapper) * Young Krow (rapper) Z * Zaze (Montreal Rapper) * Zapata (Rapper) See Also * List of canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Toronto Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Rosemont, Montreal * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal-Nord * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in RDP/Rivière des Prairies * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Villeray http://www.youtube.com/user/kingdmp1 Category:maky Category:Canadian Rap Category:Montreal Rappers Category:Montreal Rap *